halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sangheili/Archive 1
Pronounce "Sangheili" To your own understanding, how is this tricky word pronounced? (For example, the pronunciation of Jiralhanae being "gee-rahl-haa-nay". Or at least to me...). Picaflor 08:54, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Macto Cognatus Macto cognatus does not mean "I honor my father's blood." "Cognatus," relative definitely is describing the subject. "Macto" could be the verb meaning "to reverence," so the name could conceivably mean "I, the relative, pay reverence" but that doesn't make much sense in the context. It's much more likely that "macto" is the dative of "mactus -a -um," so the whole name would be something like "related by (or to) the honored thing (or person)," which could be rendered as "related by honor" -- it's not particularly elegant Latin, but I think that's definitely the intended meaning. There is certainly no conceivable way that it could mean "I honor my father's blood" (there is no word that means either blood or father) and that would be a pretty strange taxonomical name anyway. Fixed info Someone had the weight information in the information table way off, saying sangheili weighed nearly two hundred pounds more than they really do. I have repaired this error. Sgt. Raynor 01:46, 20 June 2008 (UTC) They probably do weigh around 620 with their armor on though. Lord Lycan 10:51, 30 October 2008 (UTC) Halo 3 Elites Screenshots(leaked info) New leaked info has surfaced on photobucket, it shows many things this site will want. But I came here to inform of some of the pictures include Elites. http://s209.photobucket.com/albums/bb60/loganpierce/?start=0 Look around for the pictures of Elites, most notably the small pictures, the ranger looking one and a view from the back on the yellow one which is just like the concept art in terms of shape. Someone add this. I suck with the HTML for wiki sites. Cowardly Elites annd Elite females Elites aren't actually that brave! In Halo 2, they will definetely stand and fight, but in Halo: Combat Evolved, I haave seen several Major and Minor Domos run away plenty of times. In The Maw, there is a certain part near the end where you see two Spec Ops Elites running for their lives. Also, I've heard that there's such thing as a Pink female elite. It can withstand 5 sniper shots in the head. I wonder if they have some in the military, and how high they are. :Sounds like a false rumor. If you think about it, pink is probably a masculine color in their culture. --Dragonclaws(talk) 07:52, 2 August 2007 (UTC) ::In Asia, pink is a manly color and blue is feminine. AJ 02:05, 22 September 2007 (UTC) :::Well, for us humans pink can be considered masculine because it is a variant of red, which is bold and powerful. The Elites, though, have variants of purple on all their stuff, including pink sometimes. The Spectre, for instance, is kind of a magenta. Possibly this has something to do with blood coloration. --Dragonclaws(talk) 05:50, 22 September 2007 (UTC) ::::To AJ: "what the halo?" --Blemo http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS • 05:52, 22 September 2007 (UTC) :::::I don't know about Asia, but I've heard pink used to be a masculine color in the west for the reasons stated above. --Dragonclaws(talk) 06:00, 22 September 2007 (UTC) i thought halo CE elites had different helmets based on gender. male has helmet with 3 fins, female has a helmet with a curve on the helmet that points at the back Who Edited the rank page Why is Imperial Admiral ,Supreme Commander ,and "Guard Ultra"which should be Honour Guard Ultra all above Councilor. WTF Councilor is top then Arbiter THEN Imperial Admiral and Supreme Commander Zealot THEN Honour Guard Ultra Elite names...again There's no centralized area for me to post this, so here I am. Someone has been removing the -ee suffix from all articles on Elites, for example Orna 'Fulsamee here. This would be all well and good, but some Elites who have articles aren't alive by the time of the Great Schism, and they obviously can't drop the -ee from their names if they're dead. Shouldn't those names remain the same? This question doesn't apply to Elites with articles who are alive during the Great Schism and Halo 3, such as Rtas 'Vadum. --Coredesat 03:55, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Possibly, the drop of all -ee suffix could be a culture wide phenomena. Elites might wish to honor their ancestors by removing any shame that might be attached to fighting for a lie. Sword wielding Where does it say that swordwielding Elites can't marry?211.31.51.106 12:02, 9 October 2007 (UTC) PS By "swordwielding" do you mean Zealots or any Elites that touch swords?211.31.51.106 12:02, 9 October 2007 (UTC) The Bestiarum that comes with Limited and legendary editions - I assume it means Councillors, or any other Elite permanently assigned a Sword - not just those who happen to pick one up. Honour Light Your Way - ' 'Kora ‘Morhek The Battle-Net '' 05:51, 14 October 2007 (UTC) I originally thought that when it meant '"sword wielder"' it was talking about special sword wielders you know, the ones originaly from Halo 1, where the sword would not be able to be used due to some DNA sequence thing to only a certain user. As it would make more sense, as nearly every elite type can wield a sword in Halo 2 and 3 and then on their home planet it would be chaos. --Megidra 00:28, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :Well, Halo 1's design was not the best. I assume those Elite's were only limited because of coding and gameplay issues, not a specific storytelling development. --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:49, 16 October 2007 (UTC) Very true, but it would make a few areas clearer, but nevermind.--Megidra 00:30, 17 October 2007 (UTC) I belive that it said in one of the books or somthing that the sword-wielding arisocrats could not marry. I believe that means the Councilor elites.Khyberium 18:38, 22 November 2007 (UTC) My opinion is that sword wielding elites are any elite that is truly issued a sword through ceremony and not a 'battle field commission' essentially. In other words if you are given a sword because you earned it and not for tactical reasons then you can be considered a sword wielding elite. In 'a day at the beach' the elite might have been issued a sword because of the area he commanded or maybe he achieved it by graduating with honors at academy. Cleaning Up This page - like many on the Halopedia - is/was an absolute mess. Redundancies, superfluous information, etc. I've done my best to edit some of the Summary information you see here. What I mean by this is I've removed huge chunks of "information" and reworded essentially all of what I left (for spelling, clarity, articulation, and grammatical reasons). I will likely continue this work. This website is in dire need of attention and I hope that through my efforts some of the glaring problems can be sufficiently addressed. If you have any issues with the revisions I'm going to be putting out please let me know; I understand the community nature of this website and do not wish to step on anyone's toes. I want to make sure nobody has a problem with what I'm doing as some of these articles will probably see some rather severe changes. You should know that I'm not editing these articles for content, per se, but rather from a structural perspective. For this reason I wouldn't worry about me inserting erroneous information or anything of the sort. This is purely a "clean-up" project that I felt like undertaking in some of my free time. (As I am unsure how the talk page on Wiki sites work I apologize for the formatting issues this post likely suffers from). PowderBB3D 21:16, 17 October 2007 (UTC) Rtas 'Vadum Anyone notice how in Halo 2 Rtas 'Vadum is quite the honorable and respected warrior, and is quite humble, but in Halo 3 he seems somewhat arrogant and disdainful? Example: "You barely survived a small contamination", almost like he was sneering at the humans. Also, if the Elites are supposed to be allied with the Humans, why does he mention that if the arbiter didn't persuade him he would have "glassed your entire planet." dunno. He just seems a little more moody in Halo 3. Covenant Ghost 01:03, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :Well, he was made a Ship Master so he had new obligations. He's always been protective of his people, and Sangheili as a culture seem into the whole self-sacrifice thing, so with the huge threat of the Flood it doesn't seem that out of character that he'd be willing to destroy an allied planet. I also think he was getting angry with Hood, and they were both infuriating each other. --Dragonclaws(talk) 01:12, 26 October 2007 (UTC) :Also, he probably just had problems dealing with humans. I mean, let's face it, the Covenant had been warring against the Humans for some time. Most of them had really gotten to hate the Humans blindly. Racism on Earth wasn't easy to get rid of, so why should racism among the Covenant be any different? Keep in mind that in Halo: The Fall of Reach, a Hunter steps on a Jackal and doesn't even care. They should care even less about Humans. Quil 00:18, 31 October 2007 (UTC) :: Actually, it would be specism, lol Cairo :Quil is right. Rtas might act differently around humans because he has never dealt with them except as enemies and humans demand to be treated as equals or even greater though we were being trashed by elites. Therefore our arrogance might anger him greatly. If you were him and you knew that the humans had killed so many of his kind wouldn't you be mad? Halonerd147 03:41, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Section Skip I don't really know what it's called, but why doesn't this article have that little "contents" box with the links to the different sections on it? Its a really long article. Even the Yanme'e article has one of those things, and its incredibly shorter than this one. Quil 00:22, 31 October 2007 (UTC) Elites and forerunners? O.o i was jsut playing floodgate, and after the first abttle alongside the elites, i looked at one and it said something like "Anything wrong, reclaimer?", wouldnt the elites usually reffer to you as "demon" or "spartan"? Well they referd to the chief as demon when they were enemies, "demon" is a kind of insult so it's not surprising that they do not refer to the chief as spartan any more. User:Captain-One Now that the elites understand the rings they probably know humans are the 'reclaimers' and use it in place of calling anyone humans sometimes. -ee The -ee on an elite's name is supposed to mark a military status, right? So do the elites have the -ee anymore or is it just shipmasters without the -ee? Fludz 'CarnttuchmeeKamekazi elite 17:58, 8 November 2007 (UTC) All elites have gotten rid of the -ee I belive, because it does not just mark military status, it marks ''Covenant military status, and the elites are no longer part of the covenant. New Image of Anatomy ---- I need other users thought's, I foound a picture of Arbiter naked and it's actually better than some of the other ones. --Super Elite 23:18, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Also, if everybody agrees to use this, I even found more. --Super Elite 01:50, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, totally use this. It's much better than the originals. Quil 16:28, 16 November 2007 (UTC) Use it. Halonerd147 03:43, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Definitely he has the anatomy of a reptile. Jadeitor 22:03, 15 November 2008 (UTC) elites have no gender acording to bungie in a post not too long ago elites have no gender and definitly do not get married and do not even reproduce normaly but sence nobody knows (and probebly dosent want to know) why do we have an artical relating to elites mating?! What is with this picture also the mark of shame is on this elite... Is this the arbiter? :One, there are Elite genders in Halo 3. Two, yes... it is the Arbiter. --Blemo 23 http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif TALK • CONTRIBUTIONS • SERVICE RECORD 02:27, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Err....Elites do have different genders. If there is a link from Bungie that says otherwise, please show proof (Give us the link). They do indeed have genders, because in Contact Harvest, it stated the facts about male and female elites and everything seen in the mating section. i agree,my threaroy:since eleites are reptillian they wont have a skicking out wang like mammals Sangheili dude 16:05, 18 November 2007 (UTC)sangheili dude --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 02:35, 14 November 2007 (UTC) I highly doubt Bungie would have made the elites an asexually reproducing species. Sgt. Raynor 21:59, 14 March 2008 (UTC) In response to Sangheili dude's comment, which is completely true, if elites are a reptilian species then the would have a flap of skin covering the genitals, and actully the would have two small hemipenis (LOLZ!!!)Spec-op sniper058 18:01, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Maby their like the alien vs preditor hybrid from avp 2. they look lik them 0_0. Cybrsparten HEY, what happen with Usze 'Taham's mother??????? ... Jadeitor, A Sangheili Girl 22:09 14 November 2008 (UTC) Stealth Elites Shouldn't stealth minor and stealth major be two separate ranks? I don't know how to do this could someone get a picture and redo the ranks section to hold this elite rank please? by the way stealth minor is brown, stealth major is silver I think. The pie 04:52, 4 December 2007 (UTC) Navy Rank If everyone nows, in halo 3, you see elite minors and majors with two different colors. I been think of making pages on the unknown color elites. If anyone opposes, please tell what excatly what they are or good reason why. Hydraman30px 22:25, 4 December 2007 (UTC) :Has it ever occured to you that this game has a new level of realism to it? Perhaps they made minor differences in the Elites' armor because in real life, not everyone looks exactly the same? Actually think about it for a second. --ED 17:01, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Apostrophes The user Troyb has been putting apostrophes after almost every sing plural noun in many sanghili pages, so I just want all of you to be aware of that. I did not have the time to undo them all but I will try to get to it Tomorrow if nobody does it by then. Khyberium 01:56, 6 December 2007 (UTC) I think I might have fixed them all but I'm not sure, so still be on the look out. Khyberium 02:11, 6 December 2007 (UTC) Resemblence It really reminds me of those predators in AvP film. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'Master'Chief'PettyOfficer']] 11:55, 20 December 2007 (UTC) I see what you mean, they do but wiith a less elongated head. Halonerd147 03:45, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Elite appearance ratio in Halo 3 In Halo 1 and Halo 2(when you are playing as the Master Chief) it is a common situation to encounter large squads of Elites.In Halo 3, where the Elites are your allies, there aren't many occasions where Elites come to your aid by fighting on your side (with the exception of the Arbiter of course).I think that this is a bit unfair, isn't it? :( Ni9lson 03:43, 31 December 2007 (UTC) :: Agreed. Specops306, Kora '' 19:04, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Yeah, Bungie took one of the most common and easily most enjoyable addversarly of the H1 and 2 and totally deminished there coolness and importance in H3, Bungie had a good thing going with the Elites and they totally betrayed them in favour of the Brutes. User:Captain-One This actually makes sense to me. It's till a bummer, but think of it this way: The Elites JUST broke up with the rest of the Covenant and started a war. Where do you think the Covenant are going to place their first retaliatory strike? Right on the Sangheili homeworld. So many of the Elites probably went off to defend their homeland, and as a consequence there aren't many left to join you in combat. Quil 04:09, 25 February 2008 (UTC) But still some ultras were fighting the flood on the crashed ship in voi, so whats to stop them from helping master chief. Halo 3 also lacks the armor pernutations of the elites, commando elites for a start. Whatever happened to jump pack elites? so many could have been added! User:the ultra zealot Thunderstorm "'''NOTE: When using the Thunderstorm skull on Halo 3, the Elites that were major in the first place will not become Ultra." That deserved to be in the trivia, NOT at the top of the page. I've removed it, but might add it to the trivia section. Specops306, ''Kora '' 01:33, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :Thankyou, whoever put that in the trivia section. Specops306, ''Kora '' 01:50, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Elites respectful to humans I have just finished reading the part about elites admiring the humans and their tactics. Yet, in campaign, you always see Elites calling humans "cowardly and weak". Never have i seen any of the Elites hesitate in the slaughter of a marine. They are especially critical of Master Chief. Whenever he takes cover, they call him a "sniveling grunt". Could someone explain? :Well, they only really express their respect amongst themselves when they are pretty sure no superiors would learn of it. --Dragonclaws(talk) 08:57, 4 January 2008 (UTC) elite bones near the end of flood gate where you go in the flood ship there are what looks like elite bones. maybe you could find a way to merge it with the rest of the article just a thought. I noticed them, but they are, in fact, Brute bones. The skulls don't look like the ones on the Legendary symbol, and are shaped more like a Brute head, so I'd posit that the rest of the bones are too. Specops306, ''Kora '' 03:50, 7 February 2008 (UTC) i didnt see the skulls maybe we could get them in the brute article then Those skulls also seem to have that perpetual brute scowl on them as well! Not so tough when you're a bonehead, are you! Picaflor 08:54, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Images I think lots more images should be added to the images section, for the Elites and the other races.-- Joshua 029 16:53, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Stealth Elites I know stealth elites are nowhere to be seen in Halo 3, but do you think stealth elites would use the commando armour if they were in Halo 3? Well, as the Arbiter has no longer accquire the stealth tactic, there wouldn't even be stealth Elites in Halo 3. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'Master'Chief'PettyOfficer]] 13:00, 5 April 2008 (UTC) There may very well be stealth Elites in the Covenant Separatists. The Elites wouldn't suddonly lose the ability to use stealth, and the Arbiter can still use stealth, but he only uses it in one cutscene and maybe as an NPC, I can't remember. The only reason he can't use stealth as a player character is, probably, so all the players have the same abilities. --User: Zarra 'Yairum. Disorder. For reasons I’ve yet to decipher, the dual sections of “Description” and “Culture” are located at the bottom of the article. This, of course, breaks the order of relevancy in the page and is otherwise a random pit of text that disheartens an otherwise structured editorial. If I don’t get to them first (Of the which, I am reluctant. I don't know a thing on how to "Edit Pages."), I suggest combining both of these lonesome manuscripts with there respective partners: “Anatomy and Physiology” and “Background/Family Life.” Wait! Epiphany! Combine “Family Life” with “Culture.” If such happens, it would need a place on the Table of Contents. : Gleam 01:41, 20 April 2008 (UTC) EDIT: I've removed the "Description" Section, but I'm afraid there is nothing I can do about the "Culture" Section. I've also performed myriad minor editorials to correct some 'o that absymal grammar. : Gleam 02:47, 20 April 2008 (UTC) Halo 3 Multiplayer I noticed that the elite armors always have black as a sub color (or something) in Halo 3 multiplayer, which is very different from the in game elites shown in campaign mode. Is there any way at all to change this (say making the armor completely 100% white or 100% gold) or is it stuck this way? Idolo 06:11, 22 April 2008 (UTC) I don't think that the mutiplayer elites look much different than the campaign ones. There is an area on the elites neck where bullets and grenades pass through. i think that should be put in the article. Tents The section about Elite tents just seems out of place to me. I think it should be moved farther up on the page. Or maybe it should be added to "Trivia" (it is rather short for an entire section). What does everyone else think? May I move it? --Zarra 'Yairum 20:26, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Also there is alot more about Sangheili names in the "Culture" section than the "Nameing" section. I am fixing this immediately. --Zarra 'Yairum 20:32, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Oh no! I don't know what I did but I made one mistake, then I went back to fix it and an entire paragraph disappeared! I am so sorry, I am going to try to fix it again. Don't be mad at me, please. --Zarra 'Yairum 20:45, 6 May 2008 (UTC) I fixed it! No harm done. --Zarra 'Yairum 20:51, 6 May 2008 (UTC) Macto Cognatus If you write Macto Cognatus on this website, it comes up as:To magnify To report by blood. I don't know where "honorable kinsman" came from, but I don't know what's going on.Thunderstream328 Here me rawr Stuff I've done 19:05, 19 May 2008 (UTC) Grieving Sangheili Where can the information regarding Sangheili grieving for their fallen comrades be attributed to? I do not think that bit constitutes completely factual information. (Picaflor 20:13, 16 June 2008 (UTC)). Probably the Halo 3 gameplay dialog. They will kneel beside a fallen Elite (or sometimes a Marine) and say things like, "Your honor is intact" or "Walk the path. Be at peace." If the gameplay dialog is non-canon, then you have a point, but it's not something you need the IWHBYD skull for and it seems consistent with their culture so I would take it as fact. Kyaci 19:49, 24 June 2008 (UTC) sepratists why does it say that most hunters and some grunts joined the elites but they are only present at the end of halo 2 but only elites are allied with the humans and not the hunters and grunts --Garyclementspunji 02:26, 17 June 2008 (UTC) Probably because Bungie didn't want to confuse the player by having to figure out which Grunts/Hunters are your allies, so they don't appear in the game, but it's assumed they fought alongside the Separatists elsewhere. Kyaci 11:53, 12 July 2008 (UTC) 4 hearts I don't recall Ghosts of Onyx explicitly stating that Elites have four hearts; only that they have more than one. The direct quote is "Voro hesitated and listened to three beats of his hearts-" so it should be changed back to "multiple hearts" unless someone can cite an exact page number or quote. Kyaci 11:59, 12 July 2008 (UTC) they only have 2 hearts. http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/User:LlamaSalama LlamaSalama Elite pics I have been thinking to make the article better if someone gets pics of all the ranks of elites from every game and puts them on here. Can not be me for I do not an x-box and on the computer I have to play on safe mode. DilaBagomee Keep it Clean While the 9,000 pictures were very pretty, this article was overwhelmingly long. The Infobox exists to list links to information that belongs in another article. Individual pictures and descriptions of ranks and weapons don't belong here -- go make the individual pages for that stuff better! I will tear this guy limb to limb for this Someone vandal the page and put this down: "OH LOOK, ITS HALOFAGS GIRLFRIEND!!!".Can anyone revert it back to its non-vandal state? EDIT:Think you who ever reverted it back.SPARTAN-177 23:31, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :Vandalism has been reverted, and the perpetrator suitably punished. -- Councillor Specops306 - ''Kora '' 23:54, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Stealth Minors and Majors The stealth minor is grey and the stealth major is brown. This is because the grey elites have weaker shields than the brown elites do. This can be seen in Delta Halo on Legendary when the third and final phantom arrives in the begginning (temple before crossing bridge and getting warthog). When the three elites are dropped, the grey one loses his sheild, making an easy headshot kill. Also, when getting the envy skull on Delta Halo, sometimes the two dancing elites are both grey and brown. The grey one is easier to kill than the brown one. Elites or Humans Which do you prefer, Elites or Humans? Humans are slightly smarter but Elites are stronger and have a deep military tradition. I thought that Elites are smarter than humans? SPARTAN 456 3 Different Specop Ranks in Halo 2 (Excluding Half-Jaw the Specop Commander aka Rtas Vadum) There are three different special ops ranks in Halo 2 On The Oracle: The first two elites you get are different ranks. The elite duel wielding plasma rifles will always have a dark BLUE color, almost like a Royal Blue. The other is just plain Black. To confirm this, keep them alive after the "Elevator of Death", but before the "Infested Lab". There is one long hallway littered with dead Heretic soldiers. Right in the middle of the Hallway, there is a "half-infected Elite" that the Arbiter looks over. The light over it is VERY bright, equivalent to Master Chief's flashlight. This is the place I'm talking about in The Oracle: Image:Curiosity16001200.jpg If you kill both right next to each other, you will see that the duel wielding Specop has a nice dark blue color. The other specop elite has a dull black/aka light black pearlescent color, like the paint jobs on Need for Speed racing games. I know that the Black Specop (aka Officer) is the higher ranking because they are seen the fewest and that he goes into the phantom right after Half Jaw when you go to cut the cables in The Oracle (After Cutscene of the Heretic Leader hiding behind plasma door). Then the Dark Blue Specop follows and then the grunts. Im not sure if the Dark Blue Special ops is a higher rank than the Dark Purple aka Plum colored Specop. I remeber seeing more Dark Purple specops in Halo 2 than the Dark Blue ones. But then again, my brother told me "isn't darker the better?" I do know that both the Dark Blue and Black Special ops have the same health. It takes 14 Carbine headshots to kill them (on Legendary). Why do I know all of this? Because Im the only person in my state who pathetically spends his video gaming life playing Halo 2. Im sorry guys. No 360 for me.... Though I did have one for 29 days before returning it to Best Buy. If anyone does play The Oracle, I hope they see the rank color difference like I did. I do remember seeing Dark Blue/Royal Blue specops on other levels like Gravemind and on The Great Journey (It is the Elite in the Spectre in the Begginning of the Level). When I first saw him, I figured his color looked that way just because of the lighting. Turns out I was wrong. Am I wrong? Thanks guys. Go Halo I am ValkyriontheEliteLover Retrieved from "http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Special_Operations_Elite" Change Of Pic for infobox Seem like the old picture is getting dry so would someone please take a scrennie and(no crappy 1s please) Spriggsrules This page was last modified 01:12, 29 October 2008. Content is available under GNU Free Documentation License. Halo 1 Speech I remember reading that the Elites' speech from Halo 1 was Sgt. Johnson's voice played backwards. Can anyone confirm?--Kamikaze14 15:30, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Yes it was confirmed by Bungie a while ago (a bit after Halo 1s release if i'm not mistaken) that the Elites' famous phrase "Wort,Wort, Wort!" is audio of David Scully (Johnson) saying "Go, Go, Go!" just played backwards and sped up.